


甘之如饴（ほろ苦い）

by Haneda_Kyoko



Series: Amrita（アムリタ） [7]
Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haneda_Kyoko/pseuds/Haneda_Kyoko
Summary: 我们既在相爱时苦中作乐，未来的点点滴滴之于彼此也甘之如饴。
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Series: Amrita（アムリタ） [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837816





	1. 欢迎回家

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※本篇为《夜与虹色》的后日谈故事之一。

去区役所交完结婚申请书后，因为内海说自己家还没收拾好，寄回来的行李还没拆开，于是汤川索性不回去实验室，直接先送了她回家。

“你真的要跟过来吗？我家现在可是比你昨天看到的样子还要乱。”

“你说得好像不让我看见就不会乱了一样。”

一路被他牵着手走回去，一秒钟都没松开过，这还是和他认识这么多年来的第一次。直到两个人已经站到门前，他还没意识到要松开手让她掏钥匙开门，于是她也不想主动松手了，就这么和他你看看我，我看看你，在自家门口傻站着。

最后过了好几分钟，还是他先回过神来，发觉再这么站着实在不像样，咳了一声随之终于肯松开手让她开门。

“我回来了。”

内海的家其实从她在日本下飞机落地到现在为止仍然是空荡荡的，除了一些提前搬过来摆放好的基本的家具外，在几堵雪白的墙壁包围下，这个空间里并未来得及留下什么生活的痕迹。

哦，对了，其实还是有的，比如那一叠厚厚堆在茶几上的文件夹，里面估计全是她带回家看的与查案有关的资料。

时过境迁，汤川对眼前这个环境一点都不觉得陌生，因为这样的房间布局与她离开之前住了很久的家如出一贯。他记得很清楚，只不过之前她住在楼上那一层，如今搬下来住到楼下一层了。

他脱下自己的西装外套随手搭在沙发上，回过头来就发现她已经开始埋头收拾起来，收拾方式看得出来毫无条理，让他本想帮她却不知道从何入手。

“回来都多久了，怎么你还没把东西收拾完。”

他叹了一声，而她听见了叹息声后抬起头悄悄瞄了他一眼，接着嘴角上扬：

“怎么，你真的看不过去，想来收拾我？”

“……”

不能和她计较——他心里这么想，又叹了一声，摇了摇头，接着二话不说就挽起了自己白衬衫的衣袖，一如以前在实验室当着她的面烹饪一样，开始耐着性子替她把箱子里的东西重新一件件码整齐，唰一声撕开胶带封箱，再搬到靠墙的位置。

动作干净利落，绝不拖泥带水，简直像是不给她留任何“还手”余地。

“你怎么又……”

——他居然把刚拿出来的东西又打包放回去了！

内海不知道他想干什么，连忙伸过手来阻止他继续这么干，却被他抓住手挡着拦下来。可他那举动看起来实在像是捣乱多过帮忙，紧接着她又听见他说了句不由得她反驳的话：

“一直很想当面问你，这两年在美国到底过得怎样了，可是现在看来，你在俄克拉荷马似乎一点都没学会怎么做一个条理分明、会照顾好自己的人，你的生活质量和你的破案效率简直成反比。”

“等等，这两样是能比较的吗，生活质量和破案效率有什么关系……”

她小声吐槽着，才一眨眼功夫就看见他居然拿起不知道从哪里翻出来的日记本——那是绝对不能让他看的东西，于是她赶紧伸手过去拼命从他手里夺回。

“这是什么？不能看的东西？”

“秘——密！”她把日记本护在怀里，“不管怎样，我还是一个人好好活着回来，所以我自己的事自己能做好，完全不需要老师你操心。”

开了个头之后，她索性豁出去了，在汤川每替她收拾一样东西时，她就霸道地伸手抢过他手里的东西，一来一往，如此乐此不疲。可汤川偏不理她，由得她这么干，甚至由得她对自己动手动脚，而自己依然波澜不惊地收拾着东西，死活不让步。

过了一会儿，她终于看见他的防线有被击溃的迹象，她看见他收拾的动作居然停下来了，一个人在那里不知道端详什么，再抬起头来看她时却笑得很不怀好意：

“那这些，你又打算放到哪里？”

说罢，他不知道从哪里拿起了一件纯白色蕾丝的——明显是她的内衣，抬手在她面前扬了扬。

“你！”

她就知道这家伙不出声实际上就是在找机会反击。她气急败坏地连蹦带爬奔过去伸出手想拿回自己的私人东西，那气势汹汹的表情像是恨不得下一秒把他立即锁上手铐逮捕一样。

“给——我——回——去——坐——好！”

最后这一句，她叉着腰使劲对他大吼，并在心里默默发着没有人知道的誓：如果再不奏效，她真的以后都不要当警察了。

“总觉得，要是和你一起住，我估计每天都要被你气死。”

这话以前她不敢说，也不会说，但是现在终于可以说了。

“真的？”

汤川听了之后并没有表现出生气的样子，反倒是突然变得认真起来，坐直了身子思索片刻后答：

“其实你要和我一起住也行，反正只是楼上，虽然我本来想的是，过几天我们应该重新换个大一点的地方住比较好。”

“哈？”

——楼上？

她注意到他所说的话里的关键词后，瞬间整个人都要跳起来了：

“你说……什么楼上？”

“你还不知道？”他挑眉反问她，顺便伸出手朝天花板指了指，“你真不知道你原来住的那个房子现在租给了谁？”

看来，无论是房东还是草薙，都真的守诺言没有告诉她任何消息。

“……谁？”

她一脸难以置信地抬头望着天花板。实际上，也许都不用问出口到底是谁，她已经从他上上句话里推断出答案了。

而他没有再回答她的反问，只是静静地注视着她，笑了笑，摇了摇头，也不再帮他收拾了，改为轻轻拉过她的手，将她带到自己身边来，让她的注意力回到自己身上，靠近自己，之后才在她耳边轻声解释：

“一年前你没有回来，草薙和我说你住的地方租约到期了，你托他和房东打招呼说不续租了，那时候我想着反正我也刚好要搬家，搬到这里也不差，离学校不算远，结果……就接着你后面，租下了这个地方。”

“可这个世界上这么多可以住人的地方，你为什么非要住我楼上……不，住我原来的住的地方？”

她有些哭笑不得地质问他，直到这一刻她才发现，原来不管她昨晚是否决定为了他追出去，实际上他也从未离开她多远。搞了半天，他竟然已经成了自己的邻居，也怪不得为什么昨晚下着大雨，他还会好巧不巧正好就在自己回家时出现在楼下。

世上哪来那么多巧合，事出必有因。

“汤川学。”她突然少有地直接唤了一声他的名字，对他正色道，“你，这是想证明什么？”

问出这话的时候，她已经察觉到当自己距离他所写下的谜底越近时，满溢于心的感情就总是越加一发不可收拾，差点就要淹没自己残存的理智。

“证明……”

他欲言又止，握着她的手突然指节收紧，像是怕了她会在下一秒突然离开他一样，把她抓紧了。接着，像是变魔术一样，趁着她注意力不在他另一只手上，他拿出了一枚不知道之前到底藏在哪里的钻石戒指，郑重地给她戴上。

那是他一年前去美国之前就准备好的，请人用自己计算好的方式切割钻石，然后做出了这只世上独一无二只属于她的戒指。

在暖黄色灯光下闪闪发光的戒指，上面那钻石虽然比不上两年前他送她的锗石那么大，但却是她这辈子见过最闪的钻石了。

“薰，你说得对，这个世界上可以住人的地方很多，但不是每个都一样的。”

住什么地方当然不是重点，家的定义从来就不是指某个地方，关键还是和谁在一起。

“哪里不一样了？”她缓缓把脸凑近他的脸，近得几乎要碰上，“那你倒是对我说说看。”

“哪里都不一样了。”

说罢，趁着她一个不留神，他仰头便在她唇上轻啄了一下，烙了个印。

她定在他怀里，几乎是一瞬间便红了眼，鼻子泛酸，一时之间竟然不知道他到底是在逗她玩还是在故意惹她哭。

傻瓜，大笨蛋。她心里怪嗔道。

独自在美国度过的那两年时光里，他不知道，实际上她想得最多的事情，不是查案，不是要不要找他问清楚结婚申请书的事，也不是自己受伤之后要如何面对他，而是，她想回家。

如果不曾等待过，那便不会知晓自己内心真正期待的是什么——所以，他和她都等了很久，直到今天，直到这一刻。

“薰，我现在想请你郑重地考虑……”

“行了，我现在决定了，明天开始我就要和你一起住。”

汤川话还没说完，内海已经自动帮他把后半句补上，并且将回应直截了当告诉他，没有丝毫犹豫。

“真的想好了？不怕每天都被我气死？”

他有些意外，望着她的眼神又多了几分不一样的期许，忍不住打趣道。

“说什么鬼话啊，我们不是合法夫妻吗，同居有什么问题，难不成你还想反悔？”

“不能。”

说罢，他连预告用的招呼都没打，又一次将她一把拉入自己怀里，捧起她的脸直接对着她的唇吻下去。这回不再是轻轻试探了，他比任何时候都认真，吻得让她完全招架不住，连喘息的机会都不打算给。

也许是因为意识到他这次是来真的，不是逗她玩，这举动让她霎时间脸都唰地红了一大片，整个人都莫名其妙热起来，就差头顶没像烧开水的水壶一样冒烟。

“你……”

待他终于肯收手时，她大口大口地索取着外界的氧气，睁大眼睛注视着他，那样子既无辜又有些懊恼。

“不，老师你到底是什么时候学会耍流氓的？嗯？”

“一直都会，只是你没发现而已。”

说罢，他用拇指指腹抹过自己唇边，果不其然有沾上了她的唇彩。

“汤川学，你真过分，现在我要以妨碍警务之名正式逮捕你。”

她没打算和他客气，双手圈上他的脖颈，不由分说地夺回这次“逮捕行动”的主动权，低头再次封住这男人的嘴，让他没机会再反驳她最好。

所谓礼尚往来，直到吻得他也快缺氧了，她才松开手放过他，顺便推了他一把，把他扑倒在沙发上。

“还来？”他笑得很不为好意，“不收拾了？”

“你这么会收拾我，我现在是真的怀疑，在美国那时候你趁着我什么都看不见，估计已经这么偷吻我很多遍了吧。”

“谁知道呢，毕竟你睡着了又不知道我在你旁边到底坐了多久。”

——你现在终于招供了！

她的心简直瞬间炸成爆米花，还是刷了蜜糖的。

如果不是因为和他结婚，她都不知道眼前这个平日里一本正经只谈学术不谈风月的男人暗地里居然这么会撩，明明以前和他谈地下恋情时他都不——这——样！

这下子，她算是彻底确认了自己心里那预感应该是真的，甚至不用什么演算，不用什么证明，她已经可以想到以后真正和他住一起时将会是什么样子。

“不过真是可惜了，我这房子租了没几天就要搬走，合约又不能取消，干脆以后和你吵架了我再回来住？”

“吵架？还打算跑？”

听见她这么说后，他脸上的表情顿时间就不太对劲了，皱着眉头盯着她，那眼神像极了昨天晚上她把项链和戒指还给他时候那样子，委屈得让人觉得好笑又心疼。

“你是小气鬼吗。”她不禁笑出声。

“谁才是小气鬼？”

明明一个人跑去美国一年又一年这笔账还没算清，他心想。

“好吧，既然我和你都不认，那……”

她顿了顿，深呼吸一口气之后，眼里含着笑对他说出那句也许会迟到但从不会缺席的约誓：

“学，我回来了。”

“欢迎回来，薰。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于汤川求婚时送的那枚戒指镶的钻到底有多大：  
> 是3克拉（对应内海3月份生日）的圆形钻石，虽然肯定没有汤川送给薰的那块锗石大，不过这钻石的切割方式是汤川自己计算的，所以真的很闪。
> 
> 观看愉快！欢迎留言告诉我，你的建议和感想~我会很高兴的(^_^)!
> 
> ※未经同意，请勿转载。衷心感谢您的支持与理解。  
> ※無断転載禁止。いつも応援ありがとうございます。ご理解いただき、誠にありがとうございます。  
> ※Please don't reprint without authorization. Thanks your for your support and understanding!


	2. 从喝醉酒开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “恋爱中的人都是白痴，果然是这样的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※本篇为《夜与虹色》的番外篇故事。
> 
> 观看愉快！欢迎留言告诉我，你的建议和感想~我会很高兴的(^_^)!
> 
> ※未经同意，请勿转载。衷心感谢您的支持与理解。  
> ※無断転載禁止。いつも応援ありがとうございます。ご理解いただき、誠にありがとうございます。  
> ※Please don't reprint without authorization. Thanks your for your support and understanding!

——你和她的恋情，从何开始？

在内海即将结束在美国两年的研修回来前的一周，草薙久违地空出时间，约了老朋友汤川出来打球。汤川想也没想就应约了，可几场打下来，站在球场球网另一边的草薙毫无胜算，于是他认输，收拾东西打算请汤川去喝酒。

“走吧，去喝酒，顺便告诉你个好消息。”

“你们终于放过我，以后都不来找我帮你们查案了？”

“想得美，不是这回事，不过也十不离九。”

才刚进去酒吧，凳子还没坐热，草薙就憋不住，特地告诉了他内海将要回来并升职到本部的消息。

“这次是真的，内海真的要回来了。”

“那很好啊，替她感到高兴。”汤川淡淡地笑了一下，除此之外就没什么反应了。

“替她感到高兴？那你不高兴吗？”

草薙叹了一口气，也不想再和他转弯抹角了，直截了当对汤川说：

“有些事情想和你认真谈一谈，关于内海的。”

让草薙震惊的是，汤川竟然丝毫没有回避的 意思，爽快地回他：“好。”

然而更让草薙震惊的事情还在后头，他本已经想好，做足了心理准备和心理斗争要在见面的时候一五一十把内海一年前在美国发生的事情告诉汤川，却被对方告知，这件事他早已经了解了。

“什么？！你早知道内海在美国出事了？”草薙差点把手里的酒杯都掉地上，“那你怎么都不告诉我？亏我还想了快一年，也不知道是告诉你好，还是什么都不说算了……”

“那你现在不是和我说了吗？是内海本来就不想别人知道的吧。”

汤川的表情一如既往从容不迫，仿佛此时被告知消息的人不是他，而是把他特地叫过来的草薙。

“是啊，听说是连家里人都没告诉过，可能就我知道吧，所以你怎么会知道……”

“一年前她在美国受了伤，之后是她自己主动申请把研修时间再加一年，所以这次如果她愿意回来的话，算算日子应该是差不多了。”

“你还是没回答我的问题。”草薙瞥了他一眼，没辙地叹气，“虽然我知道这样问很失礼，但是，你和内海真的是他们传的那样？你俩什么时候开始谈的恋爱？”

“你问我？”汤川一脸无辜地回看他一眼。

“不问你，还能问谁？”

“……”

汤川突然陷入沉默，草薙却发挥刑警的本能擅自开始把线索串联起来准备结案。

“本来我也觉得，内海在意你在意得都不像是在对待‘很好的朋友’，她喜欢你怕是个人都懂了，而你怎么会毫无知觉？只不过一直以来既然你们两位当事人都不公开讲，我也不凑热闹了。现在想起来，你居然连内海在外国受伤的事都知道……她明明就……”

“她明明就什么都不说，她也确实什么都没说。我知道这件事，并不是她告诉我的，是我自己知道而已。”

——他，喜欢内海薰。

这样的假设，为了得出最后结论，至今为止已经被他亲自证明过无数次。

“还记得几年前你破了一桩大案，然后也邀请了协助你的内海参加庆功宴的事吗？”

“记得，虽然是很多年前的事，但那次因为是我升职前破的案，所以我很记得。”

草薙记得汤川所说的那一次是内海不小心在他的庆功宴上喝醉了的事。当时虽然他也在场，但因为他还要送别的同事回家，又不好扔下内海一个人，于是只好半夜打电话给自己信得过的汤川，让他过来帮忙开内海的车把她接走。

他想起来，那时候，汤川从头到尾根本就没问过他关于内海家的住址，看着汤川当时的表情倒也没什么不情愿，反正是很爽快地一个人来了，然后带着内海就这么在他面前开车走了。

要说有什么不正常的话，就只有临走的时候，副教授用他从来没见过的眼神死盯着他冷冷地冒出一句：

“要是你下次再这么叫你后辈陪你来喝酒，不要再找我给你收拾摊子。”

正是这句话，让他开始有些觉得，汤川这家伙之所以越来越乐于和警视厅打交道，帮他们查案，绝不止是因为觉得有趣罢了。

后来，又过了一两年，还没等草薙有足够时间去当名侦探把“缘由”找出来，他就听闻内海全靠自己的能力最终解决了被誉为警视厅最大危机——“上念研一”的案件。不久，便传来她要准备出国去美国俄克拉荷马进修的消息了。

再后来，就是现在。

时间过得真快，快得恐怖。

“那天之后，你们就在一起了？”

草薙只见汤川垂下眼看着眼前那杯酒，沉默了好一会儿，最后反过来问他：

“你觉得两个人在一起，怎样才算是‘在一起’？”

“你一时之间这么问我我也……”

草薙顿时语塞，在脑子里慎重地组织了好一会儿语言才敢答他：

“我想想看，其实就好像是……在一起的时候总有说不完的话题，不在一起的时候又很想立即见到他，忙得要死的时候只要见到他立刻就会恢复过来，不忙的时候又会想和他一起挑战更多有趣的事……”

只见汤川听着听着不禁哈哈地笑了出来，让草薙恨不得当众捂住他笑不拢的嘴。

“笑什么！有这么好笑吗……”

“不，我才发现你说得其实有道理。”

接着，他又喝了一口酒，向老朋友把深藏已久的曾经娓娓道来：

“如果非要说是从何开始……那天晚上之后，内海一直以为是自己喝醉酒不经意间先说出来喜欢我的事，于是被我知道后，我才回应她的。”

但实际上，那天晚上她即便什么都不说，是事实的事始终就是事实。

“说实话，我当初也只是因为不知道她搬家之后住在哪里，所以把她送回了我家，借了床让她睡到第二天中午，本来没想要对她做什么，但结果看见她刚醒过来那个迷迷糊糊的样子，我就突然间很想那样说。”

——“那，你也喜欢我吗？”

现在想起来，这真像是胆小鬼才会干的事。

“唉，汤川，你是第一次谈恋爱吗？”

草薙对他说出的这番话感到不可思议，因为这样的话并不像是那个“学者汤川学”口中说出来的，至少认识他这么多年来，草薙从不曾听过他主动说起类似的话。当然，说到第一次谈恋爱这个问题，他当然知道汤川不是。

两人沉默了好一会儿，直到不知道谁的酒杯里冰块晃动的声音再次响起，草薙听见汤川再次开口：

“我一直以为，在还没有说服我自己之前，我是不能把一个不准确、不确定的答案告诉她的。直到和她分开之后，我再次听到了关于她的消息……”

一年前，他是从宫本樱那里得知内海在美国遇险受伤的消息的。

——“没记错的话她应该是你认识的人，她遇上的事好像也有些麻烦，我也不知道我是不是多此一举，但是我想如果你需要帮忙的话，我弟弟应该可以帮上忙。”

有时候太多事情，实在是造化弄人。

“你知道吗，无论是说还是不说，答或者不答，这所有的感情要成立的前提，都必须基于那个人是‘她’，而不是别人。”

“可是汤川，你该不会是想把感情当成是一种——可以用你所谓的研究成果或者实验结果来决定的东西吧。”

“……决定不了。”他低垂着头，有些无力地回答道。

汤川当然明白，正是因为她是真的了解过他，所以偏偏在这种时候她会如此迅速地看出来了他心中所迷惑的事。

只不过，这次她没有像以往那样选择再进一步，而是选择了悄悄地往后退，退了一步，接着又一步……直到他终于有一天，一个人坐在诺大又空荡荡的实验室里看着天花板，想到的竟全是关于她在这里锲而不舍地追问他如何破案的回忆时，他终于开始害怕，害怕自己弥足深陷。

“草薙，从我开始思考这个问题时，她已经给出了她自己的答案。一直以来给不了答案的也就只是我而已。”

看着自己过去一直不食烟火的好朋友今天终于露出一副为爱苦恼的样子，草薙却忍不住要幸灾乐祸起来，还好最后忍住了，没当着他的面笑出声。

“你知道吗，恋爱中的人都是白痴，你肯定也不可能是例外。”

“为什么我就不能是例外？”

汤川不满地拿起自己的酒杯啪一声碰了碰桌面——这家伙绝对是喝多了开始上脑了，草薙心想。

“也没有为什么啊，就在内海和我说她要回来的时候，我就隐隐约约感觉到‘你终于要输了’。”草薙对他露出些许同情的眼神。

“可是，草薙，我觉得有时候认输不是坏事，只要心甘情愿。”

你不服？汤川低头轻笑着，整个人看起来都快醉到趴在吧台上。

“我以前听你的助教栗林说，你因为发现内海养了一只猫叫美乃滋，于是之后发誓再也不吃美乃滋了。那时候我还不信你会干出这种事，现在我是真的信了，哈哈哈……”

可惜汤川没打算再与他延续这种醒来就会让人无比后悔的话题，迷迷糊糊之间喃喃一句后，他算是彻底倒下了。草薙知道，要是等会儿他醒过来发现自己成了这样，大概以后都不会再出来和他喝酒的。

想了想，他还是决定替汤川把今晚发生的一切，包括喝醉酒说出来的所有话向内海保密。

“恋爱中的人都是白痴，果然是这样的。”


	3. 警察和副教授的搜查时间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 旁人的故事，有时候也会和自己的故事有所重合。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※本篇为《夜与虹色》的前传故事。
> 
> 观看愉快！欢迎留言告诉我，你的建议和感想~我会很高兴的(^_^)!
> 
> ※未经同意，请勿转载。衷心感谢您的支持与理解。  
> ※無断転載禁止。いつも応援ありがとうございます。ご理解いただき、誠にありがとうございます。  
> ※Please don't reprint without authorization. Thanks your for your support and understanding!

内海知道汤川和宫本家有关系，源于几年前的一次案件调查。

“话说，汤川老师，最近我在查一个案件的时候，在那个有名的企业家的资助目录里面，发现了第十三研究室的名字。”

“嗯？”

“宫本，不是日本有名的财阀吗？最近宫本家某位著名企业家被卷入了一桩刑事案件，因为情况特殊，影响范围也有点大，所以各警署都要调派人手去本厅协助搜查，贝冢北就派我去了。”

参与搜查会议的时候，她在翻开案件卷宗和证物时，从一份资助名单里无意中发现了帝都大学物理第十三研究室的名字。只是资助接收人的名字并不是她认为的汤川学，而是另外一个陌生的名字。

她有些惊讶，不确定这件事是否和现在的汤川学有所关联，本想找个机会先向本厅的前辈草薙求证，然而草薙这时正忙着另外一件案件的侦查，她根本没有机会见到他。

直到现在，她来到了实验室找汤川喝起了咖啡，坐着坐着又想起了这件事，于是临时决定不如直接当面问第十三研究室的主人好了。

“宫本……”

汤川停下了手中倒咖啡的动作，双手交叉抱在胸前，倚靠着流理台思考了一会儿，接着说：

“是有这么一回事，但那已经是十多年前的事了，当时实验室的负责人也还不是我。”

怪不得上面写的资助接收人不是他，内海恍然大悟。

“那汤川老师你对这件事有印象吗？”

说罢，她习惯性开始拿出了笔记本飞快地写起来。

“我一开始看见实验室的名字时觉得很奇怪，因为名单从头到尾看下来，宫本家似乎并不热衷于给科研项目资助的，至少我看到近二十年来的资助名单里，只有关于第十三研究室的是属于科研项目。”

为什么偏偏就投给了第十三研究室？按理说要资助这类型的项目，别的大学也多得是，并不是非帝都大学不可。而且这些年来他们也只资助了这么一个科学类科研项目，更别说资助帝都的科研项目的资金几乎是别的项目的两倍。

面对她的疑问，汤川欲言又止，拿起了咖啡杯之后又有些出神，接着索性把杯子放下，空着手走回去自己的座位上，期间全程没看她一眼。

这小举动倒是有点像之前木岛教授案件那样，当她不经意问到了关于他的过去时，他总是会这样选择性回避的。

当然，她也是猜的，实际上是她的直觉告诉他，汤川对于这件事印象深刻。

彼时的实验室只有她和汤川两个人，她心想着要是栗林先生也在就好了，至少不用像现在这么尴尬，只要私底下偷偷问栗林，说不定也会知道什么线索。

“不过要是汤川老师不方便说就……”

“内海，这也是你的直觉吗？”

“哈？”

听见他突然开始发话，竟然直截了当这么问她，她顿时间愣在了凳子上，有些意料不及，连忙解释道：

“说是直觉，其实也只是我自己很好奇而已，就……”

她没说出来她想了解这些事，有一小部分原因是因为她想知道他过去所经历过的事。

“好奇？仅此而已？”

汤川瞄到了在她说这话时有些心虚的样子，也许是猜到了她想知道什么，于是也不在意，只是对着她笑了笑，原本有些紧绷的神色最终还是放松了下来：

“确实现在问起来的话，当年那笔资助没准是这个实验室接受过的最大一笔。但是也没有什么特别的原因，没记错的话，那次是因为有个很重要的研究项目快要结题时面临资金短缺，难以继续，而当时这里正好有一个学生是宫本家的，是她主动提出帮忙申请赞助，帮了大忙，最后项目才顺利完成。”

“原来是这样啊……”

内海点了点头，思忖着他刚才说的那些事，后知后觉发现了一个不得了的关键词。

“学生？”她反问道，“等等，宫本家曾有人在帝都的物理系毕业吗？”

她不是没有查过宫本家的人和帝都大学的关系，结果发现能够把他们两者联系在一起的只有一个资助项目，更别说宫本家居然有人是从帝都毕业的，根本就没相关的记录。

“不算有，而且她虽然也是理工学部的，但学的不是物理，本来不属于这个实验室，她当时……是实验室里另一位研究生的女朋友。”

“女朋友？”内海疑惑地反问道，“只是为了男朋友就说服了家里资助这么大笔资金？可即便如此，为什么我翻遍那一年帝都的在读生名册也没有找到一个姓‘宫本’的女同学？”

话才说出口，她又开始后悔了，不知不觉竟然透露了自己实际上已经调查了许久的信息。

“你居然私下连帝都当年的在读生名册都找过了？”

汤川听她这么说的时候不禁感叹道，他也知道一所普通大学每年的在读生名册那是多么恐怖的信息量，而她居然已经自己先行调查过了。想要知道这些信息，他不觉得她仅仅是因为好奇。

“我不知道你是不是为了查案想从我这里套出什么话，但这件事本身没有什么可深究的，有关案件的事我实在也不想再有所牵扯，倒是讲故事……”他顿了顿，“既然今天课也上完了，闲聊几句无妨。”

“又不是录口供……”

内海小声吐槽一句，没想到最近汤川越来越机警了，怕是真的听见她说来查案已经第一时间想把她直接从这儿撵出去。

“再说现在案件都快要查完了，资助名单的内容已经确认过和案件无关。”

“那行。”

不知不觉两人谈话的话题就从讨论案件的细节，临时转移到了还原十多年前汤川学生时代的某个日常故事上。

他没辙地笑了笑，接着摘下了自己的眼镜丢到书桌的一边，看着她一副兴致勃勃准备好全神贯注听他讲故事的模样，他伸手揉了揉自己有些疲惫的双眼，调整一下自己的精神状态后，便开始满足她的好奇心，耐着性子给她讲起他刚才说的故事来。

“很久以前，这个实验室里曾有一对志同道合的恋人，他们在别人眼里看来郎才女貌，每天在实验室里讨论着各种各样的理论，演算一遍又一遍猜想的证明。所有人都以为他们能得到物理意义上的天长地久，感情层面上的契合，毕竟在他的研究遇上困难时，她是唯一一个想也不想就第一时间资助他的人。这看起来正如你所说的，能做到这份上早已经超越了常理之中‘恋人’可以付出的范围。”

说着“恋人”这个词时，内海留意到汤川的总是一脸漠然，甚至有一种藐视的感觉。虽然不认为那就是厌恶，但至少她觉得他似乎不喜欢提起这个词。

停了几秒，他又继续说下去：

“所有看似美好的故事最终都无法违背守恒定律，停在了两人即将毕业的某一天。他们一个是出身名门有庞大家业要继承的长女，一个是普通家庭连学费都要想办法自己赚的少年。因为她始终不想接受家里的安排，而他无论如何都要留在日本继续做他自己必须完成的研究。于是，在现实面前，两个人的理想、才华、默契等等都变得不堪一击。”

“你的意思是说，他们最后分开了，各自去了不同的地方？可要是真的相爱的话，就算家里反对，为什么不直接私奔？”

不知道为什么，内海听到汤川说的时候脑子里不禁联想起最近下班赶回家追的月九电视剧剧情——两情相悦的少年少女不顾家人反对私奔的故事。

听见她脱口而出“私奔”这个词，汤川顿时间觉得很好笑，也不知道她又是从哪里冒出这样新奇的想法，总让他惊讶。

“内海，或许电影有这么演的，但实际上现实里没有那么多大团圆结局的故事。”

他最后还是忍不住打断了她那大胆的想法，对她摇了摇头。

“但是大家不都是想要追求幸福才……”

——才一直努力的吗？

不假思索地问出这个问题，才说了一半，内海又开始后悔了，因为她同时想起来，对于汤川这样的人而言，这也许是一个答了也很多余的问题。

一直以来，面前的这个“怪人”看上去总是喜欢把幻想和梦留给永远不会背叛的科学理论，而把现实和清醒留给终有一天会遍体鳞伤的自己。

有时候她也会心疼他，但她明白他从来都不需要别人做“多余”的事。

“他们……就这么轻易放弃了？不是对彼此而言很重要的感情吗？”

随即她看见汤川再一次对着她摇头，眼神往四周飘忽不定了一会儿后，最后稍微抬头看着实验室的那面挂了数个相框的照片墙说道：

“那个时侯，他没有能力让她自由，而她为了摆脱家族加在自己身上的枷锁又必须要自由。现在看来这当然也是可笑的借口，可在我的理解里，有时候无能为力往往就是让人最痛恨的存在。要是他们往后继续在一起，总有一天还是要为了无聊的实现妥协的……很无趣吧。”

“无趣？”

“既然到了忍耐的尽头都没能找到一种不需要伤害对方，也不需要为对方失去自我的形式继续走下去，那么用排除法，选择‘分开’，对两个人而言就是唯一能让彼此都得到自由的方式。别无选择，所以无趣。”他补充说。

“这算是老师你自己的独门‘情感理论’吗？我还是第一次亲耳听见老师你说这些，而且居然还能说这么多，想不到老师你居然懂分析这些……”

内海的眼里流露出一种从未有过的惊艳又期待的目光，如果不是因为还是白天，她还以为自己是在做梦才会见到一个完全不一样的汤川学。

汤川本来很想反驳他，无论是伽利略还是爱因斯坦也是普通人，一直以来觉得研究学术的人刻板又正经过头，那都是固有印象，既然大家都是普通人，有各种各样的感情又有什么好奇怪的。

可他最后还是选择合上了嘴巴，低头苦笑，把原来想说的话全部自己吞下去，改为另一种说法为这神奇的话题画上句点：

“不，我不认为自己懂分析任何有关感情的事。做研究讲求的是严谨，然而人的感情本身就不严谨，所以无论我怎样去研究，我都不认为自己有一天能懂。”

经历了放弃之后，一个人又度过了很长很长一段时间，他才发现与其说自己不懂，其实是自己从未真正学会如何爱一个人。

“可是如果我是汤川老师你的话，一旦经历过一次这样的事，往后我就不会再让自己陷入这样无力的时候。”

“算了，你当我从未说过这样的话，今天我说得有点多了，你要是觉得困扰……”

他试图主动结束这个话题，却被她突然站起身来认真地注视着他所说的话打断。

“你不是对我说过，人就是因为有太多不知道的东西，才一代又一代锲而不舍地走在求知的道路上吗？为了搞明白让我迷惑的这件事，我一定会很努力很努力，哪怕之后还要吃很多苦，我也要打破这个枷锁。”

有时候，她对某些事情某些观点执着的样子，在他眼里就像是被紫外光照射之后会发光的萤石一样。

“你还真是让我觉得，至今为止自己好像一直都在逃避什么一样。”

他与她四目相对的瞬间，周遭陷入了沉默，这不禁让她有些不安，心一直砰砰跳。

她注意到，从刚才开始陈述这十多年前的故事开始，他的目光就一直时不时落在她的身上，仿佛她就是那个故事里的女主人公一样，而他正试图隔着尘封的记忆回想起那些曾发生在这个实验室里的片段。

就连汤川自己也说不上，怎么突然就和她聊起这些平日根本不会说的事。

于是她也没打算放过他：

“汤川老师，你刚才说的这些事，我算是这么多年来的第一位听众吗？你是因为把我当朋友，所以才会和我说这些？”

“你是这么多年来第一个问我这件事的人，而我今天只是因为坐在我面前的是‘内海薰’，所以才会讲这些事。”

“但话又说回来，为什么老师你会把这些事记得这么清楚？不是说已经过去很多年了吗？难道说老师你……”

“我不是，别乱猜。”

这次终于是轮到汤川变得心虚起来。他佯作镇定地拿起自己的咖啡，还特意把转椅转到了面对黑板，背对着她开始把全副心思放在了盯着黑密密麻麻的公式，享受着速溶咖啡带来的片刻闲暇，没有再回答她任何问题。

而内海当然也很识相地，见他这样的反应，没有继续追问下去，顺势让刚才的话题随呼吸平缓下来而冷却。

那个故事，应该在她听完之后就结束了的，本应如此。

那时候的她也只是大概知道，汤川在读书时候就认识宫本家的人。只是她做梦都没想过，在未来的某一天，自己竟然也会和宫本家的人因为某种机缘巧合联系上。

旁人的故事，有时候也会和自己的故事有所重合。

至于知道了汤川所说的“第十三研究室某位研究生的女朋友”正是宫本樱，那都是很后来的后话了。


	4. 副教授和警察的实验时间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要是不能立即见到你，要是不能一直和你在一起——那才是，这世上最让人失望和伤心的事情。

凌晨三点的帝都大学理工学部实验楼，从外面看起来黑漆漆的，在路灯的映照下莫名有种阴森之感。加上风吹过两旁大树时一阵叠一阵的“沙沙”声，十足电影里面会闹鬼的教学楼。

此刻，面对着大门紧闭的实验楼而陷入思考的薰，全身每一块肌肉都在叫嚣着加班完的疲惫，让她十分痛苦，甚至有种想不顾一切破门而入找块平整地方倒头就睡的冲动。

——可这样子，要怎么进去呢？

实验楼的大门其实早已经上锁了，毕竟现在也不是什么正常的开放时间，但是薰有办法溜进去——汤川告诉她，一楼朝南那个角落有一扇过道的窗户是坏的，使点力推开就能从外面翻进来。

如果还有别的法子让她进去，她作为一名警察其实也十分不愿意用到这种办法。

“……还真的一个人都没有。”

环顾四周确定没人会发现她之后，她先把坏掉的窗户使力推开，然后把自己的包和脱下的高跟鞋一并丢到窗的另一边，接着一只手扶着窗户，另一只手支在窗台，起身一跃，很轻松就跳进了大楼里面。

接下来的路线，即便周围黑得几乎什么都看不见，但她已经相当熟悉了，闭上眼靠摸也能摸到去汤川所在的地方——第十三研究室。

怕自己的突然出现会吓到他，所以到了门前时，她还是规规矩矩地敲了三下门。手才放下来，门就被人从里面打开了。

只不过露出一条门缝，接着一只手从里面伸了出来，还没等她看清怎么回事，她发现自己已经被人拉了进去，随即门也被迅速关上。

“薰，过来这边。”

她听见了熟悉的声音在耳边响起，而直到被对方一路拉到实验室内一处亮着火光的地方时，借着忽明忽灭的光她才看清了心心念念之人的脸。

“怎么这大半夜的，一个人在实验室连灯都不开？这什么……点蜡烛？哦不……”

她一边说着，一边凑过去光源那儿看，却被身旁的汤川再次握住手臂拉了回来，护在身旁。

“危险，别靠太近，站我旁边看就是了。”说罢他伸手拿来护目镜先帮她戴上。

“你这是想做什么？”

可汤川没有回答她这个问题。待她站定后，只见他动起手来先是拿起一根细长的铁丝，从实验桌上摆着的一排烧瓶里选了一个，用铁丝蘸了点什么东西，最后往酒精灯的火焰边沿移过去。

她很安静地看着他在操作，不敢插话，直到看见了铁丝凑近火焰的瞬间上面绽出另一重蓝绿色火焰时，她回头睁大了眼惊讶地看着他。

“这火变颜色了！”

“这就是焰色反应，不同的金属和它们的化合物对应不同的火焰颜色，平时看到的烟花之所以五颜六色，原理也是这个。”

他一边解释，一边侧过头看了她一眼，只见她已经回过头去，正兴致勃勃全神贯注地看着面前的火，眼睛里闪烁着期待的光，让人着迷。

于是他没停下来，接着拿另外一根铁丝，蘸了另外一个烧瓶里的东西，重复凑到酒精灯的火焰边上，这次又变成了红色的火焰了。如此，他重复着为她演示了好几遍，从黄到紫又到绿，期间又握住她的手，手把手教她，让她自己尝试，直到把桌面那排烧瓶里的元素化合物全部试个遍为止。

虽说这火焰的颜色和烟花的颜色是一个道理，但在这实验室里与他一同做实验，和在外面看烟花大会的趣味是截然不同的。

试着试着，她甚至都要忘记自己半个钟前明明还因为加班筋疲力尽，要死要活想着赶快冲进来找地方睡觉的事。

“总感觉……好像回到二十年前。你知道吗，我还是中学生的时候，有天晚上我一时兴起就和几个同学半夜翻墙潜回学校教学楼，在空旷的楼顶围成一圈偷偷放线香烟花。”

“这实验室内严禁放烟花，你知道的。”

久违地听她说起她的过去，而且还是黑历史，汤川不禁嘴角上扬，笑了。

“我知道，但是，我也已经在这里看到比烟花更灿烂的东西了。”

薰再次握紧他的手，倚靠在他身上，与他一同注视着面前那一下又一下舞动的火焰，不知不觉又想起，前些年自己在美国孤身一人处在人生最黑暗时刻时，也是身旁这个——名为“汤川学”的男人，悄无声息地带着一面三棱镜来到她的身边，温柔地牵过她的手，为她带来了生命里最难忘、最美的那道彩虹。

——“只要你想看见，无论多少次，光都会出现，不会消失的。”

原来，这些年他们彼此虽然没躲过“七年之痒”，犹豫过，怀疑过，也分开过，可最后时间还是完美地为他们证明了，所有关于爱的等待到头来都是值得的。

“你喜欢粉色……不过，我暂时还没有找到能燃起粉色火焰的元素化合物。”

过了一会儿，汤川轻声喃喃，顿了顿，索性伸了手把她直接搂过来怀里，又低头凑到她耳边问了句：

“对了，你觉得这个实验怎样？我是觉得很有趣，所以想让你也过来亲自看看。”

“要是我也说很有趣，那么接下来，你是不是会开始用一个小时和我深入分析烟花的成分是什么？”

听了他的问题，她忍不住打趣道，心里叫嚣着“真拿你没办法”，脸上却露出对他所指的了然于心的笑容。

面对妻子的假设，汤川完全没打算反驳，不过也没打算真的像她说的那样做。

“确实，学理科的人很容易被认为，就算是在看烟花，比起欣赏它的美丽会更加注重去分析构成它的物质，不过……事实上我只是想知道，今晚没看成烟火大会的你，现在还会觉得失望吗？”

早在三天前，薰已经和他约定好，今天下班后要一起去看烟火大会的。

他知道她期待这约会很久了，毕竟昨天晚上她还高兴地在枕边跟他比划着，说自己一定要穿新的浴衣跟他去看烟花。而为了不错过约定的时间，别让她多等，他今天还特地提前让研究生们解放，足足早了一个小时下课。

结果，谁想到，下午约定的时间到了，可在约定好的地方却完全不见她的踪影，她甚至连他的信息都没回复。就这样又过了两个小时，直到晚上七点，他才再次收到她发来的信息，说是临时有个大案子要全员出动，没办法走开了。

——“我知道了。我在实验室等你。”

而她完全没料到，明明有担心过他会一直等，于是加班中途忍不住又发了信息催他赶紧自己回家，结果执着的他还真是半句话都听不进去。与他的回复如出一贯，他竟真的一个人在帝都的实验室里等她等到了凌晨这个点。

“不，与其说会因为看不成烟火大会而失望，不如说……”

要是不能立即见到你，要是不能一直和你在一起——那才是，这世上最让人失望和伤心的事情。

可她终归没有把这话原原本本说出口直白地告诉他，千言万语最后全化作一个动作——她突然尽力踮起了脚尖，仰起头，带着热度和玩味的唇飞快地掠过他的侧脸，留下吻的痕迹。

“这是你如约和我见面的奖励，只奖给乖学生哦。”

她一边故意学着老师的口吻对他说着，一边又像是学生干坏事终于得逞一样露出胜利的笑容。

“你要是真的想奖励，还不如早点回家。”

汤川与她四目相对的眼神里写满了“我很无奈”，而薰看自家丈夫一脸憋屈的样子，虽然还是不厚道地忍不住“噗嗤”笑了出来，但其实心里既抱歉又有些心疼。

“对不起，把你一个人留在这里，一直等到现在。”

“那你有想过什么可行的补救方案吗？不算刚才你那个所谓的‘奖励’。”

“补救方案……”

她眼睛一转，认真思考了一会儿后，突然对着他魅惑一笑。

“报告汤川老师，我有补救方案！这大半夜的，只是拿来做实验实在太浪费了，想和你做点更特别的事……”

“等等，我是不是忘了告诉你，前年你刚前脚去了美国，后脚实验室就要翻新并且加设了很多新的实验器材，为了安全起见，我让他们在这里装了红外摄像头。”

“红外摄像头？”薰对他这迟来的提醒皱起眉头，“真过分，所以以后在实验室内禁止对副教授动手动脚吗？”

“学生和警察不可以，不过副教授夫人可以，我特批。”

说完，汤川不由分说地低头吻上了她，而这个吻比起她那个为了捉弄他而故意表现出若即若离的吻，更加缱绻缠绵且让人欲罢不能，让内海几近呼吸不能。

——他和她的“焰色反应”，大概就是粉色的。

“特批？就算这一刻我要逮捕你，难不成你还能逃？”

她用越发温软的声音说出毫无杀伤力的警告，每一个字与其说是用来阻止他在她面前放出身体里叫嚣的困兽，不如说是拿来火上添油，让爱欲燃烧得更为炽烈。

胸前和腰间隔着衣服被他的手抚过，那种触电般酥麻的感觉让她不自觉叫了出来，单薄的身体稍微颤抖了一下，却立刻又被身上压着自己的某人更用力地抱紧。

“喂，擅自对警察动手动脚可是真要被抓回去警署里的，汤川先生。”

趁自己的心脏跳动还没加速到让人受不了的极限，身体还没疲惫得一动不能动彻底垮掉之前，薰还是决定悬崖勒马，赶紧拍掉某人那不知道什么时候得寸进尺伸进她衣服里，肆意四处摸起来的爪子。

“你叫我什么？你再叫一遍？”

“汤川……啊，不对，老公大人。”

才说完，她竟然在他面前很合时宜地打起哈欠来，也不知道是不是故意的。

“哎呀，我好困了，都快要连续工作超过二十个小时了，你忍心还要我继续吗？”

——你说呢？

汤川二话不说，索性将自己那位说累得都不想动的妻子一把横抱起来，把她抱到这实验室唯一还能小憩一会儿的沙发上，顺便把自己的大衣外套也拿过来盖到她身上，最后一个眼神示意她赶紧闭眼。

深夜属于他们二人难得的实验时间结束，距离外面天彻底亮起来，也不剩多少时间了。

这天一亮，怕是他们又要回到副教授和刑警的位置，各司其职，并未见得有时间再在一起哪怕只是好好安静地睡一觉吧。

【完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于“学理科的人常被认为在看烟花时，比起欣赏它的美丽更注重分析构成物质”的来源：  
> 原话其实出自《アムネシア（AMNESIA）》动画的第7集，数学科的研究生Kent和女主人公的一段对话。
> 
> 观看愉快！欢迎留言告诉我，你的建议和感想~我会很高兴的(^_^)!
> 
> ※未经同意，请勿转载。衷心感谢您的支持与理解。  
> ※無断転載禁止。いつも応援ありがとうございます。ご理解いただき、誠にありがとうございます。  
> ※Please don't reprint without authorization. Thanks your for your support and understanding!


End file.
